


The Caring And The Cared For

by graymk9652



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graymk9652/pseuds/graymk9652
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has always been the one to care for others. His twin brother, Sam. His dad when he was drinking after the death of his mom. His almost sister, Charlie. He would go to hell and back for them.</p><p>    Cas has always been the one cared for. His older brother, Micheal, took Cas under his wing when Gabe and Cas we're kicked out. Gabriel once said that he would never eat chocolate again if<br/>anything happened to Cas.</p><p>    Both of these boys go to the same school, live on the same street, and have never noticed each other. That is, untill Dean falls off the roof and breaks his leg. Dean has to have someone care for him and carry his back pack for the next few weeks. Sam offeres to every day, but Sam already has a messenger bag and a back pack. He can't handle more. </p><p>    When Cas comes over to see if Dean is alright, and drives him to the hospital, the nurse assigns Cas to help Dean. </p><p>    Its this a start of a new friendship? Or something more...</p><p> </p><p>    I own none of the characters, except Kaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"M' sorry I'm late." A voice calls from the door. All heads snap up but only one returns to their work. Only one person would rather deal with complex algebra then Cas Novak. All the girls immediately giggle and the guys push their friends out of their seats to make room for the rich kid.

"Its quite alright Mr Novak. Just have a seat next to Winchester." Mr. M says. Only I find the fact that the teacher said 'Mr.' to the rich kid and not to the shabby kid in the too big leather jacket.

"May I sit next to some one that's not a dork?" my eyes snap up and is about to retort saying that he's a spoiled brat when I am flicked in the ear from Charlie. I shut my mouth so he doesn't get detention.

Cas heads to the back and flops on his chair. Mr. M goes back to explaining goitre top solve for x and I zone out.

"Winchester! What's the next step."

"You wo-" I say as my twin brother Sam says the answer.

"I was talking to Sammy, Winchest-"

"Only Dean calls me that." Sam interrupts. I groan. Last time he said that peoe thought we we're dating. They don't understand that we are brothers!

"Wincest much?" A voice says from the back. I snap my head around to look at Meg.

"We are brothers! Why don't you understand that! Just because I have a nickname for him do sent mean we're dating! Only Winchester are gay for each other in this school. Meg, does that mean you Rue and Lisa have threesomes? I know Lisa's name is Elizabeth and Rue's name is Ruby!"

The class is scilent. I start to put my stuff away as Mr. M starts writeing. He holds it out and I take it to the office.

By the time I get down there, Princeable Chuck is already on the phone with my dad.

"You need to pick him up again... I'm sure he had a perfectly good reason sir... OK... see you when you are here. Goodbye."

I knock on the open door and give him my pass. Scilently.

"Do you have a good reason for snapping, Dean?"

"Yes." I answer simply, he'll let it go.

"What reason was that?" I internally sigh. Dad will know now.

"Because when Sammy said that only I call him Sammy she said 'Wincest much?' and I don't want Sam to get hurt. Please don't tell dad." He looks me over and sighs.

"I won't if you promise not to protect your family so much. That came out wrong. Don't over protect them." He finished just as my dad knocked on the door to take me home.


	2. Chapter 2

CAS POV  
I never knew that the Winchester's lived across from us. I knew the house had a dad and four sons, the age of Alfie, Gabe, Luci and I, but until today never even knew Sam and Dean were brothers.

I was walking home and I heard a battle cry. I tensed, expecting to be plowed by or of my many brothers and sisters. Instead I see a old man run out of the tiny 3 bed room house.

I always thought it was abandoned but now I see the cars in the driveway. Then out comes a boy all to familiar. Dean Winchester. The dork of high school. Dean and the old man run to the side of the building as another boy runs out covered in wear looks like a smoothie with lettuce in it.

By now my brothers and sisters have come our to look at the commotion. Dean grabs a latter and runs up it. I never knew that he could run. I airways thought he was an uptight nerd. But now that I think about it, he wears a leather jacket.

Yet again another boy comes from around the back of the house and pinns the man asking where Dean is. By now everyone but Gabe is inside. Gabe is looking after me like always. I s.ile at him and notice Sam came home and him and who I'm guessing is his father and brothers go inside.

Dean is still on the roof. He must see my family laughing from inside because he waves and falls off the roof. Gabe heads back inside but I want to stay and see if dean is alright. When Dean doesn't move and his family doesn't come out I sprint across the road, almost getting run over. Gabe yells for me but I just knock on the Winchester's door.

The old man answers it. By now Gabe is beside me along with Luci holding Alfies hand.

"Are you Deans father?" I ask still slightly out of breath from running. He nods and I grab his wrist and pull him out of the door way. He look at me like I'm crazy along with Gabe and Luci.

I sigh and move toward Dean. When their father notices, he rushes to sit next to me and Dean who's on the ground still.

Luci picks up Alfi so he doesnt see Deans bloodied leg. By now Sam and who is most likly their brothers are also out the door.

Sam introduces him self and his brothers as Micheal and Adam. When Adam starts asking what happened to 'Dee' Micheal picks him up like Luci.

Luci introces them because Gabe is starting at Sam smirking. Gabe is about a foot shorted then him even though his a grade older. I here everything in a blur and I don't know why. Yesterday I was teasing Dean, and now I'm worried about him?

Deans father picks Dean up and throws something in my lap.

"Old enough to drive?" He says in a gruff voice, free of the laughter that was in there a minute ago.

"I'm in deans grade sir."

"Call me John. And that means your driving us to the hospital. Dean broke his leg. Mike, take care of Adam and Sam."

"Cas." Gabes voice says. I look at him.

"Ill be fine brother." And with that I start to drive their black car to the hospital to help some one who's a dork.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas' POV  
"Wha' happened."

Deans voice broke my thoughts of why I was doing this. I don't care for others.

Johns voice comes in from the back seat with Dean.

"What do you remember?"

I try to focus on the road since I haven't drivin a lot but my attention goes to the scared green eyes in the mirror.

"I fell off the roof and I'm guessing I broke my leg cause it hurts. And why is he here?"

I focus on the road again as he glares at me.

"He found you. We went inside." John answers his son.

"But he never cared for anyone. He's a spoiled br-kid. I said kid." Deans father gives him a look and Dean saves it just in time.

"I was thinking the same thing actually..." I mutter.

"Is Cas Novak unsure of something?" Dean says. His face looks unconcerned but his eyes are damp.

"We're here." I mutter and get out. As I do I notice a van that looks a lot like Rapheals park next to us. The doors open and seven people get out. Luci, Gabe, Alfie, Micheal, Sam, Adam and a woman I don't know file out of the car. The woman rushes out and open the door for Dean. John comes around to help and three woman slaps him on the face.

"I's not hess fa'lt momm." Dean slurs as she hurrys to get him out and into the hospital.

"Listen to him Mary. And will you slow down, the hospital isn't going to burn before we get in it."

"Well its your fault he's on the roof in the first place. I can't even go to work without a ride to the hospital with 5 boys in this house!"

They finally get in while the Novak kids and the Winchester kids ask each other about then selves.

Alfie and Adam are in the same grade, first grade. They are both dependant on their eldest brothers. Micheal and Luci are in college with only a few months between them. Sam is in his third year of high school with Dean. Gabe is also in their grade because he got pulled down a grade.

I just sat quietly, listening. Gabe and Luci look over at me a bit more frequently but I don't move. I have a voice in my head that kepps talking about a bout with green eyes.

The Winchester parents come out with John on the phone.

"Hello. I am Mary Winchester and my sons need to head over to their uncles for the weekend so It would be best if you visit Dean later. But if I could speak with Cas for a moment that would be great."

Gabe moves to grab my hand to most likely take me home, but I nod and follow her to the hall anyway. She walks to the coffee machine.

"Does Cas stand for anything?" Mary asked me as she pours herself coffee.

" Yes ma'am but I would prefer not to say what it is." I say.

"Call me Mary."

"Yes? Ma'am, err, Mary.

"Good so I wanted to talk tl you about why you helped my son. When the pain medication kicked in he was rambling about how mean you we're and how you would never help a 'nerd' like him cause you the cool kid."

"Well I try not to bully anybody, but then again I don't stop it, then again, that's a form of bullying. But I don'tknow why I helped. I just ran across the street and I know that I never help anyone but myself since my parents died, it was just Gabriel and Luci and Raphie taking care of me but the only thing I thought of was if he was okay and even after lots of my siblings called me I just kept running.

Then again I saw him get in trouble today at school because of my girlfriend calling Sam and Dean gay for each other and I felt bad... Oh my gosh, I didn't mean to imply that I thought that they we're gay but I didn't speak up so I think that's why Sam didn't even look my way!"

"Belive me, i know a crisis when I see one. I think you should apologise to Sam and Dean. Sam is most likely going to be in Deans room before they go. He's in room 221 A." Mary says and walks off, leaving me to find the room.

I leave to the hall and step into the wrong room. On the board I see the words 'Sherlock Holmes. Fell off a building. Visitors: John Watson.'

I look at the door number and see 221 B and go acroos the hall.

I stop at the door. Should I stay or should I go? Should I apologize? Should I- the door opens.


	4. Chapter 4

If I had a nickel for every time I got hit in the face with a door, I would have 10 cents. The first nickel we never talk about, but the second time, it's in a hospital by Sam Winchester.

"Crap! I'm sor-" Sam starts as he looks at me. He withdraws his hand when he sees who it is.

I pick my self up and look up at the disgusted face and quickly back at my feet.

"What are you even doing here? You don't belong here." He hisses. "Just go back to your friend and leave my family alone." He makes to shut the door.

"I'm sorry. I wish it was different." I mutter before he closes it. All he does is open it looking like he is ready to kill.

"Different so you can not come to our door step? Different so that you could make more insults about us without my parents around?" I shake my head violently. "How?"

"Different significant other. Different friends. Different back story. Different overprotective brothers. Different choices in math class today."

"Back story?" He asks. The door is opening slowly wider.

"Sorry you need to be at least a level 3 friend to hear about my family, and level 6 for my tragic back story."

"Tragic? It couldn't be that bad."

"Yes it could." I say darkly.

Sam just stands there and I just stand there and we look around awkwardly.

"I'm room 221B Sherlock Holmes fell of a building. John is there. Major L.A.R.P.ing. and Johnlock much?" I say to start conversation.

A voice behind Sam answers. "Nerd."

"DEAN!"Sam says running into the room. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yea. I feel off a roof. Then the person that is standing awkwardly next to the door found me and brought me here. And mom? She back from work?"

"I'm not awkward. My 'people skills' are 'rusty'."

Dean looks over at me when I speak. "The fact that you used quotation marks in that means that you are awkward. Anyway, how are you Sammy." And just like that the attention is not on me.

"Its Sam. And you just broke your leg! Yo u asking me how I am?"

"Well this is obviously going to affect you because I'm going to need crutches and you are the only one with all my classes."

"But I already have a messenger bag and a hikers backpack! I can't carry your stuff too!"

And at that moment a wild doctor appears!

"Hello. Dean, do you have anyone to carry your stuff?"

"No. This guy already had two back-"

"Tessa?" I ask.

She turns around and squeals.

"Castiel! OMG the last time I saw you was when your sister was in here! You were only 12! how old are you now!"

"17."I say. Cringing at her loud voice and the mention of my sister.

"Are these your friends Castiel?" Tessa asks, using my full name.

"Its just Cas." I mummble.

Sam glances at me and asks the question I never wanted to hear again.

"Your name is Castiel?" I wince again.

"Yes. All my adopted bothers and sisters have angelic names. Rapheal wanted to be God. Not in a creepy way, but like in a TV show. So he adopted people with angel names."

"Castiel? Your adopted? What happened to Clarie, or your parents?"

"They are... gone. But to answer your question, I hope these are my friends. But my so called girlfriend bullied them and I did nothing to stop it. I'm hoping they forgive me."

"Cas, you didn't do it. We forgive you."

" Good! Now your friends, and now Dean has some one to carry his stuff. Castiel -sorry- Cas you are on doctors orders to carry Dean's back pack and everything."

"Can you even give a non patient doctors orders?" I ask. It feels weird, as if I'm not supposed to say it.

"Well, the author says so. Anything the author says is ok."

"What author?" I ask and a girl with long blond hair walks into the room and speaks.

"Hello. Tessa, you have to go with the script. You know the rules. No matchmaking. No script changing. And above all, don't break the fourth wall!"

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asks.

"I'm Kaya." She smiles and dissapears into thin air.


End file.
